warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Cave
The Crystal Cave is at the bottom of Frost Mountain. Inside, there are crystals adorning the walls, so when the full moon shines through the hole in the top of the mountain, the cave is lit up, revealing a small forest inside the cave, with several small trees, several flowers and herbs. The leaders address the clans from the Moss Wall, a moss covered wall with a clump of rock sticking out. Gatherings Gathering 6 Dempsey scanned the cave for signs of Past-Time Grove's doings. He wanted to ask other clan cats to see if they had any PTG invasions as well. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar looked around nervously for Phoenixfeather. He had a feeling something bad had happened to the she-cat. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:51, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears looked sadly up at Goldstar. -- One Night of the Hunter. 20:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar sighed. "Goldstar, calm down. DawnClan has many warriors, and Phoenixfeather probably was left behind tonight," he reminded. Goldstar nodded and sat down. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Windwillow looked miserable. Her daughter, son, and friend had all died during the badger attack. And then, Brightpaw and Edward. Der Riese was here, how would Richtofen react? Richtofen wasn't there, Fluss taking his place. "Hey, where's Richtofen?" Samantha meowed. "Uh, well, hard to break it to ya, but Past-Time Grove has kidnapped cats from us and other clans, so....he's with them. Dark Forest is probably going to show up and talk about their 'new army.'" VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar spotted Windwillow and padded over to her. "Windwillow, I'm sorry for asking, but how is Phoenixfeather?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears heard this and tightened up. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Windwillow didn't reply, just broke down sobbing. "Goldstar, have you had any Past-Time Grove issues? They nabbed Thrushstar of DuskClan, apparently, and Nikolai and Richtofen, for a claim they're building an army!" Dempsey growled. Past-Time Grove arrived. "YOU!" Dempsey snapped, lunging for Crispinheart. He dodged. "Geez man, we're under a truce!" the tom replied. Many familiar faces were in the crowd of the toms and she-cats who came with, all eyes milky as if in some kind of trance. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar's tail flicked angrily. "No. We're too high up for Past-Time Grove to get us. Dempsey, what happened to Phoenixfeather," he questioned, angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She-she died. We were there." Dempsey admitted. Richtofen glanced around, still a hypnotized slave for Past-Time Grove. Dempsey would have lunged at Crispinheart to tell him to change them back, but since it was a truce, he didn't. "Driptail! They have Thrushstar!" Ebonypaw wailed to her deputy. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar's tail hit the floor. "Phoenixfeather...died..." he meowed, hoarsely. Graystar bounded over and dragged Goldstar to where the other leaders were. Getsugaclaw, for once, looked mad, glaring at the Past-Time Grove toms. Lunastar's tail lashed wildly. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "RAGE!" Bramble-ears screamed, transforming into a lion. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss padded from behind Dempsey, her silvery blue fur shining in hte moonlight Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw jumped up and down, on a sugar rush. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw unsheathed his claws. "If they attempt to take any cat from my Clan, I am going to rip their throats out," he hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so you want a fight!?" Crispinheart meowed. "Richtofen! Star! Thrushstar!" he hissed. The three cats obeyed orders and ran forward, snarling. Their eyes were very cloudy and milky, which was unusual. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss unsheathed her claws "They are brain washed!" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) At that moment, the Fairy Tail guild came. They looked furious. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkspirit and Bramble-ears fused into Bramblespirit. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked around, preparing for a fight Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Everyone stop! This is a Gathering! Let's act civil here!" Goldstar yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Stop!" Hawkpaw screamed. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt them, papa!" he yelled, running to Richtofen. Richtofen smacked him backwards mindlessly (literally, Fluss was right XD). VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit stared down at the Past-Time Grove slaves. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar gave a loud yowl. "Enough! We are still Clan cats! We must abide by the code, which says no fighting at a Gathering!" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled to Goldstar "They attacked us first" she wasn't going to attack them unless it was for self-defense Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is a Gathering. We do not fight unless it is a sneak attack," Graystar hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Star is brainwashed-she controls the goodness of the Gathering. For once, we will fight!" Crispinheart exclaimed. Windwillow was plucked up by a PTG tom, and pinned to the ground as hostage. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart unsheathed his claws and barreled towards Crispinheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit disapeared into the shadows. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberstar hissed a challenge at the PTG cats. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit reappeared, combining super speed and shadows. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at Graystar "Fine, do what you want, but they attacked first, what do you expect cats to do? Sit around like stupid squirrels?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit began to charge an huge ball of energy. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar sighed. "Is it that hard to follow the Code anymore?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "RASENGAN!!!!" Bramblespirit shouted, the energy ball getting bigger and bigger. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 21:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slammed Kindheart backwards in utter confusion. He shot a fireball whizzing past the tom's ear, and drowsily slumped to the ground. "You lowsy piece of crow-food! Keep fighting or I'll give you another scar for you to remember!" Crispinheart hissed to Richtofen. Richtofen yelped and ran to go fight someone else. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:51, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit launched the Rasengan. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 21:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slumped back to the ground as soon as he reached a corner. The milkyness faded. "You're too weak for my use anymore." Crispinheart commented, nicking Richtofen's ear with his claws, scraping his neck; not fatally, but enough to make him fall to the ground in shock. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart leapt to his paws and at Crispinheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit laughed. "This is the power I have!" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 21:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart tried to flee to go fight someone else, but Richtofen flicked his tail underneath the tom's paws, making him crash to the floor. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart ran his claws down Crispinheart's belly. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw looked around, not sure who to fight. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "S-so...dark..." Richtofen murmured to himself, closing his eyes. Dempsey padded over. "You shouldn't have run away like that. Whenever you do, there's trouble for everyone!" Dempsey scolded. "Sorry." Richtofen grumbled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart ran over. "Richtofen, are you okay?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- He looked a little dazed. "Uh...if you mean being kidnapped and losing all memory, I guess zat means I'm fine." he grumbled. He didn't notice her voice right away, still a little groggy on memory. "He walked out right when we were going to have another test!" Dempsey scolded. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey hauled the half-sleeping Richtofen onto his shoulders. "Too much fighting out here. I'll get out into the snow where he can't be harmed any further." Dempsey meowed with a sigh of frustration. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Be careful. I'm going to fight in this battle," Himeheart meowed, solidly. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Dempsey mewed. "Vhere am I, Dempshey? Is zis anozzer nightmare!?" Richtofen hissed. "No, no. We're at Crystal Cave. It's okay to sleep, bud. Just rest." Dempsey mewed. Richtofen sighed and closed his eyes, although he knew in this mess he would probably not sleep. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw lept into the battle. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey sighed and got to the edge of the cave, taking a left, and scraping the snow off the side for a place to let Richtofen rest, resting him down. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart leapt into battle, claws ablaze. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw dashed over to Dempsey and Rictofen. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar swiped her claws down a PTG tom's muzzle. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss followed Dodgepaw Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm perfectly fine!" Richtofen snapped to Dempsey. "You have a cold. Just rest!" Dempsey replied. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked behind her Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen tried to struggle but froze as if in pain. There were metal wristbands around his paws, but Dempsey had seen these before. Past-Time Grove puts these on all their slaves to force them to work through inner electric shock. They're also tracking devices. They don't come off easily. "We'll get these off later!" Dempsey hissed, after failing to bite them loose. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart telepathically choked Dempsey, slowly killing the tom. Dempsey didn't breathe or move, eyes wide, but not revealing what Crispinheart was doing. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 00:46, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey collapsed to the ground, dying. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 10:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dempsey!" Dodgepaw shrieked. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 10:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cri-crispinheart!" Dempsey choked out. Richtofen's eyes narrowed as he staggered to his paws, no matter how much it hurt his broken leg. He was going downtown with Crispinheart. "Hey you!" he yowled. The battle froze. Crispinheart narrowed his eyes. "What!?" he spat. "Hey-it's a gathering! You shouldn't start a fight!" Richtofen mewed with a smile. "Shuddup, wimp." Crispinheart growled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw smiled, having a feeling what was about to happen. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sorry, I just zought you just ruined vhat could have been ze peaceful gathering." Richtofen hissed. He ran foreward, grinning, and smacked Crispinheart to the ground, biting hard on the tom's neck. "Now, ve can have peace!" he mewed with a sigh of relief. He lay down on the ground to rest his broken leg while PTG fled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lol!" Dodgepaw said. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ack-shilly me! I vorgot to free ze ozzers!" he mewed, and facepawed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears just stared. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, let's just start this Gathering peacefully for once," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen limped up the Great Rock with a sigh of relief. "My leg is killing me!" he grumbled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then you should have asked me to use alchemy to give you a ramp so you could climb up here," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "PWWAAAAAHHH!" Richtofen almost yowled. He zipped his mouth closed in order not to do it. 21:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sat down, and licked her paw Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay...I'll go first. In AlchemyClan, we were attacked by a group of rogues. We drove them away without casualties," Goldstar announced. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "In DuskClan, me and several clanmates were taken captive by Past-Time Grove." Thrushstar meowed. Richtofen shot her a glance of sympathy. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss stayed quiet Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar sighed. "In CityClan, Ghostcloud was nearly hit by a monster. He is safe, but we are going to ease on night patrols for another moon." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 21:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Places in the Forest Category:Territories